Tęskniąc
by EmiliaWatson
Summary: Sherlock zniknął, a John chce go odszukać. Nic dużego, nic dla starszych odbiorców. będzie kontynuacja, to w sumie pierwszy raz jak coś piszę


1.

-Do diabla z dieta!- doktor wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku lodówki, wiedząc ze jest tam świeżo zrobione tiramisu, jak wszystko co słodkie (poza niektórymi dżemami) na 221B Baker street zrobione rekami pani Hudson. John był na diecie, bo ostatnio przeglądając się w lustrze, spostrzegł ze z wiekiem upodabnia się do Mycrofta. Było to nawet całkiem niebezpieczne, a to dlatego ze Holmes młodszy uważał wystający brzuszek za świetny temat do żartów. O ile rząd Wielkiej Brytanii bywał tu na tyle rzadko, żeby się nie przejmować, to John Hamish Watson, mieszkając z jedynym na świecie detektywem konsultującym, nie marzył o wysłuchiwaniu dowcipów o grubasach na porządku dziennym. Starczyły te o sweterkach. I to że Sherlock nazywał go idiotą. Naprawdę starczyło.

Mimo to, gdy poziom alienacji Holmesa nie tyle od życia codziennego, co od Johna, osiągnął pewien krytyczny poziom, doktor po prostu nie wytrzymał i musiał coś, mówiąc brzydko, acz obrazowo, wpierdzielić. Zawijając się na powrót na fotelu, wcinał włoskiego rodowodu deser niespecjalnie zastanawiając się nad jego smakiem. Zastanawiał się za to, gdzie się ta cholera podziewa. Zniknął i nie ma go już drugi dzień. Niby to dorosły facet, który jakoś przecież umiał o siebie zadbać zanim poznał Johna. Niby znikanie nagle bez słowa i wracanie ot tak jest dla niego normalne, taki kaprys, starczy że zobaczył coś interesującego. Niby John nie powinien się martwić. A taki chuj. Watson martwił się. A przynajmniej tak to nazywał. Bo dobrze wiedział, że nie tylko martwi się, ale i tęskni. Za skrzypcami o trzeciej nad ranem, za kłopotami, za ciągłym bieganiem zawsze parę kroków z tyłu, no bo nie mógłby dogonić detektywa-który-przecież-nie-zaczeka na swoich krótkich nóżkach i całą masą rzeczy, które się na Sherlocka Holmesa składały. Nie brakowało mu tylko eksperymentów w kuchni, bo końskie nerki w brytfannie na środkowej półce lodówki, detektyw pozostawił niesprzątnięte. Niestety, to raczej marna namiastka i Watson nie miał ochoty się do niej przytulać. Za to do detektywa… miał. Bardzo. Dużo bardziej niż by sobie tego życzył.

Tknęło go to po raz pierwszy parę miesięcy po wprowadzeniu się na 221B. Po prostu siedzieli razem na kanapie, pijąc herbatę, trochę bliżej niż zwykle. I to było w porządku. I to bliżej było potrzebne.

Analogicznie, jeszcze bliżej, było jeszcze bardziej potrzebne. Z dziewczynami, facetami, czy to związek, czy jedna noc, wszystko szło szybciej, łatwiej, nie było strachu, że go odepchną- no bo w porównaniu do Sherlocka, co go obchodzili? Szybko zrozumiał że nikt z jego partnerek i partnerów nigdy nie znaczył dla niego więcej niż Sherlock. Było ich sporo, mimo brzuszka i dużych uszu, John był niezły w te klocki. Wiedział jak się odezwać, chociaż każdemu kolejnemu mówił ze „brzydko mówi" i „nigdy nie wie co powiedzieć", uśmiechając się tak jakby zdradzał tajemnicę. Te kilka przypadków którym jednak dał swój numer, czasami dalej dzwoniły, a doktor czasami odpowiadał. Odpowiadał, gdy wspomniane bliżej było potrzebne jeszcze, jeszcze bardziej. Z tych okazji korzystał, marząc żeby detektyw ocknął się i powiedział mu żeby przestał. Nic więcej. Starczy że odezwie się wreszcie i powie wróć teraz do domu. Czasami pisze. Doktor ubiera szybko skarpetki, często z pośpiechu na lewą stronę, a wracając na Baker street, przypominając sobie o rozpiętym rozporku w spodniach narzeka na „zły moment", ale to bzdura. Dla Sherlocka każdy moment jest dobry. I John nie śmie marzyć o niczym więcej, niż żeby Holmes przeszkadzał mu w randkach, śnie, jedzeniu, pracy, świętym spokoju czy w łazience, z absurdalnym w takich sytuacjach „zrób mi herbaty".

Czasami doktor zastanawia się czy Sherlock o tym wie. Teraz, gdy Sherlock zniknął, doszły nowe scenariusze. Może uciekł przed tymi głupimi, niepotrzebnymi emocjami? To by znaczyło ze jakieś czuł. Johna coś ukuło w klatce. Niemożliwe. Otrząsnął się z głupich myśli wraz z ostatnią łyżką deseru. Sherlock zniknął, zaraz po ich ostatniej sprawie, po prostu się zmył i już. Teraz John ze swoim średnim móżdżkiem musiał go odnaleźć.


End file.
